Sebuah cerita
by amerta rosella
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah singkat, tentang Uchiha Family. ada Sasuke, Hinata, dan kedua anak mereka. mencoba bangkit dari hiatus.


**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

.

**Sebuah Cerita © rosalialuce**

.

.

**Hanya kumpulan **_**drable**_** tentang **_**new generation**_** Uchiha. **

**Enjoy read!**

**.**

**.**

**..::Satu::..**

.

.

.

Tsuki Uchiha menaikan sebelah alisnya, _onyx _miliknya hanya menatap acuh lawan bicaranya. Bocah laki-laki berusia delapan tahun yang terkenal irit bicara itu sesekali mendengus bosan, berharap sahabat perempuannya yang memiliki mahkota merah muda pendek sebahu itu akan berhenti mengocehkan hal-hal yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting.

"Yoko-_chan_, aku tahu Naruto-_jiisan _memang aneh. Jadi, bisakah kau berhenti berbicara?"

Yoko Uzumaki hanya mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya, berbicara pada Tsuki tak ubahnya sama saja berbincang dengan patung—tapi dia tidak peduli, menurut Yoko; cukup dengan Tsuki yang diam dan mendengar seluruh ocehannya sudah mampu membuatnya senang.

"Tapi Tsuki-_kun_! Ini benar-benar aneh, tadi pagi saat aku ke kamar _tou-chan _dan _kaa_-_chan_, aku tidak sengaja melihat _tou_-_chan _menindih _kaa_-_chan_. Tapi _kaa_-_chan _tidak marah, aku malah mendengar suara aneh," ulang anak perempuan bermanik _saphire _dengan kedua belah pipi _chubby _miliknya yang mengembung. Tsuki mendengus geli, mungkin dia memang hanyalah bocah laki-laki berusia delapan tahun, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Yoko—ah, Uchiha itu cerdas.

"Itu urusan orang dewasa Yoko-_chan_, suatu saat nanti kau pasti mengerti."

Surai _indigo _milik bocah berambut _raven _itu tertiup angin musim gugur yang bertiup cukup kencang, menyebabkan poni miliknya yang berbentuk _M _dari hasil _copy-paste _Ayahnya tersibak. Sedangkan putri dari Naruto Uzumaki dan Sakura Uzumaki itu terlihat berpikir.

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti, Tsuki-_kun_."

Yoko itu berisik, sama seperti ayahnya, pikir Tsuki sembari mendengus. "Terserah, tapi yang kau lihat tak seberapa dengan yang kulihat, Yoko-_chan_."

Bocah itu sedikit menyeringai sebelum melanjutkannya, "Aku pernah melihat _tousan _dan _kaasan_ku berciuman. Kau mau mempraktekannya?"

Gadis bermarga Uzumaki itu berdigik ngeri melihat senyum menyeringai _khas _Uchiha yang terukir di wajah Tsuki.

"Mesum!"

.

.

**..::Dua::..**

.

.

.

Senyum lembut mengembang di wajahnya, wanita berusia akhir tiga puluhan itu menatap puas _cookies _manis yang baru di keluarkan dari _oven_. Dia tersenyum geli saat melihat bentuk empat buah _cookies _yang bisa dibilang abstrak.

"_Kaa_-_chan_, kuenya sudah jadi?" suara menggemaskan itu membuat Hinata menoleh kearahnya, sedikit menunduk untuk menyamai posisi putri kecilnya yang masih berumur enam tahun. Yuki menampilkan deretan gigi-gigi seputih susu miliknya yang berderet rapih, dengan _lavender _yang berbinar cerah.

"Sudah. Kau mau mencobanya?" tanya ibu muda itu, putrinya hanya mengangguk antusias, terlihat beberapa tepung terigu serta cokelat mengotori kaus panjang yang dipakai oleh Yuki, wajar; itu karena dia yang tadi sibuk membantu Hinata mencetak adonan kue. Yuki sedikit berjinjit, karena tinggi meja yang setara dengan lehernya.

"Aaa… kue bikinanku lucu _kaa_-_chan_! Ini aku, _kaa_-_chan_, _tou_-_chan_, lalu _baka_-a_niki_!" jemari-jemari kecil itu menunjuk _cookies_-_cookies _abstrak buatannya dengan riang, membuat Hinata tak mampu menahan senyum bahagianya.

"Hn, siapa yang kau bilang _baka _Yuki?" Sasuke datang dari arah kamar mandi dengan handuk putih yang melingkar di lehernya, beserta rambut _raven _miliknya yang basah, pria itu lalu menggendong putrinya yang memiliki rambut sewarna dengannya.

"Tentu saja Tsuki-_niichan_."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu mengacak-acak puncak kepala Yuki pelan.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau mau sarapan dulu?" ujar Hinata lembut, dia dan kedua anaknya telah sarapan lebih dulu jam setengah tujuh tadi, lain khalnya dengan Sasuke yang baru bangun pukul sepuluh—mungkin bagi direktur Uchiha muda itu, tak ada salahnya dia bermalas-malasan, _toh _semalam suntuk tenaganya cukup terkuras akibat bermain dengan sang istri.

"Hn, kemana Tsuki?" Sasuke menurunkan Yuki dari gendongannya, lalu beralih menatap Hinata.

"Katanya kerja kelompok dengan Yoko," hanya dengusan singkat sebagai jawaban dari pria Uchiha itu.

"Yoko? Anak gadis si pirang bodoh itu?" ujarnya asal, mengambil sebuah _cookies _lalu menggigitnya sedikit.

"Berhenti berucap seperti itu, Sasuke-_kun_. Naruto itu sahabatmu, lagi pula Tsuki sepertinya menyukai gadis cantik itu," ceramah Hinata dengan senyum lembutnya, wanita itu beralih menggendong Yuki, berniat untuk memandikan putrinya terlebih dahulu.

"Hn." Entah untuk apa Sasuke terlihat menekuk sedikit wajah tampannya.

"_Tadaima_…" pintu terbuka, memunculkan Tsuki dengan raut wajah datarnya.

"_Okaerinasai,_" sahut Sasuke acuh. Bocah laki-laki itu mengernyit melihat gelagat aneh ayahnya yang terlihat memunculkan tanda tanya.

"_Tousan_?"

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Uzumaki,"

Saran Sasuke sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Tsuki yang menaikan sebelah alisnya. Dalam hati Sasuke tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kelak di masa depan _gen _Uchiha dan Uzumaki bersatu—perutnya melilit membayangkannya.

.

.

**..::Tiga::..**

.

.

Sasuke mendengus bosan, entah mengapa perkataan Hinata mengenai ketertarikan putranya pada anak perempuan dari Naruto sahabatnya itu berputar-putar tak jelas dalam kepalanya, seperti benang kusut hingga membuatnya yang tengah menonton siaran perlombaan _mahjong _menjadi tidak fokus. Dengan gaya _cool _andalannya, Sasuke mulai berpikir serius.

Tsuki anaknya baru berusia delapan tahun—berarti masih banyak kemungkinan untuk menjauhkannya dengan anak perempuan yang sifatnya sebelas dua belas dengan ayahnya itu. Tapi sebenarnya tidak masalah juga _sih _putranya menyukai gadis itu. Dia pernah bertemu dengan Yoko, anak gadis yang tingginya sama dengan Tsuki; memiliki rambut sewarna bunga sakura serta bola mata indah berwarna _sapphire _cerah, wajahnya juga cantik—tapi sifatnya persis dengan Naruto, itu yang tidak bisa diterima pria beranak dua itu.

"Memikirkan apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" Hinata duduk di samping Sasuke, membawa serta setoples _cookies _buatannya tadi. Wanita itu terlihat anggun dengan baju terusan berwarna biru muda. Sasuke menoleh sekilas, mungkinkah dia harus memberi tahu Hinata mengenai pemikiran bodohnya? Ah, tidak mungkin. Bisa jatuh perangainya sebagai Uchiha yang cerdas.

"Hn. Bukan apa-apa," mendengus bosan, "Yuki kemana?" lanjutnya.

"Dia tidur,"

"Lalu, Tsuki?"

"Entahlah, mungkin anak itu sibuk dengan _game _yang baru di _download_."

Tersenyum penuh arti, dia lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Hinata, membuat wanita itu sedikit terlonjak. Hinata merasa meremang kala dirinya melihat seringai Sasuke dengan _onyx _yang berkilat tajam. "Itu berarti waktunya kita berdua," bisiknya dengan deru napasnya yang terasa menggelitik permukaan kulit Hinata.

"T-Tapi… Sasuke-_kun_." Hinata diam tak berkutik saat pria itu mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam lipatan lehernya. Sasuke membuang napas kasar, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma mawar yang seperti candu untuknya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" sedikit terpekik, berusaha menjauhkan kepala Sasuke begitu Hinata melihat Tsuki yang berada di sudut ruangan sana tengah menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Ada… Tsuki," lanjutnya pelan.

Beberapa kali pria itu harus menarik napas sabar, rasanya waktu berduaan dengan istri tercinta begitu sulit jika sudah memiliki anak. Ada perasaan menyesal dalam benak Sasuke kala dulu waktu baru menikah dia sudah terburu-buru ingin memiliki anak hingga _waktu berduaan _dengan Hinata terasa begitu sedikit.

"Lanjutkan saja, _Kaasan_. Aku hanya ingin mengambil minum," ucap Tsuki dengan senyum miringnya—kini giliran Hinata yang merasa betapa _gen _Uchiha itu mengalir—bahkan hampir mendominasi putra pertamanya. Melihat Tsuki sama dengan melihat Sasuke ketika kecil. Lalu bocah berusia delapan tahun itu melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Sasuke membuang napas melihat kepergian anak sulungnya, lalu kembali melirik Hinata yang wajahnya terlihat merona. "Mau kita lanjutkan? Hn." Ujarnya dengan seringaian andalannya.

"Aaa…" belum sempat Hinata menjawab, teriakan Tsuki menginstrupsi mereka—_lagi_.

"_KAASAN_! YUKI NANGIS!"

.

.

**..::Empat::..**

.

.

Pukul tujuh malam keluarga kecil itu berkumpul di meja makan. Meja makan kayu _khas _Jepang yang di atasnya sudah tersaji _sup miso_, _natto_, _nabeyaki udon_, nasi dan _ocha _hangat sebagai minumannya. Biarpun Uchiha adalah _klan _terpandang di Jepang, bagi Sasuke cukup kesederhanaan asalkan keluarga kecilnya bisa berkumpul bersama adalah suatu hal yang tak ternilai harganya. Hinata dengan telatennya masih menyuapi Yuki yang belum benar-benar bisa makan sendiri, Tsuki yang tenang memakan _nabeyaki udon _sembari sesekali menonton siaran televisi.

"_Tousan_, sepertinya aku sakit." Tsuki yang telah menyelesaikan makanannya serta duduk di samping kiri Sasuke memulai pembicaraan, wajahnya terlihat serius, membuat pria berusia akhir tiga puluhan itu mengernyitkan kening.

"Sakit?"

"Entahlah, belakangan ini aku merasa detak jantungku tidak setabil," anak itu sengaja mengucapkannya setengah berbisik, karna bagi Tsuki dia lebih suka berbagi pada ayahnya yang terkenal irit berbicara sama seperti dirinya—namun ayahnya tetap ayah yang hangat menurutnya meski dari luar terlihat dingin.

"Maksudmu?" ulang Sasuke, dia meminum _ocha _yang asapnya masih mengepul itu, makan malamnya sudah selesai dan memilih terfokus pada anaknya yang mendadak mengaku jika dirinya sakit.

"Hn, bagaimana ya? Aku juga tak mengerti cara menjelaskannya, _tousan._"

Sasuke tahu dia dan Tsuki memiliki banyak kesamaan dalam sifat, salah satunya ini; susah berujar panjang lebar. "Jadi, intinya kau merasa jantungmu berdebar kencang. Kapan penyakitmu itu kambuh?"

Hinata bukannya tak melihat gelagat dua Uchiha berbeda umur itu, tapi dalam hati dia hanya tersenyum. Mungkin Tsuki membutuhkan waktu untuk berbicara pada ayahnya—pembicaraan berbisik-bisik yang jelas dirinya tak boleh tahu, dan Sasuke yang sepertinya menjadi pendengar yang baik. Hinata mengerti, mungkin suatu saat nanti dengan sendirinya Tsuki mau berkeluh kesah padanya.

"Err… saat berada di dekat, _hn_. Yoko," kedua alisnya menyatu mendengar ucapan Tsuki yang sedikit ragu.

"Hn?"

"Hn apanya?" tanya anak itu kurang mengerti.

Sasuke bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tahu perihal masalah yang dihadapi anaknya itu—tapi dia masih sulit mencerna jika…

…Tsuki sepertinya menaruh perasaan pada Yoko—anak perempuan dari sahabat pirangnya yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Percayalah. Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk merasakan itu," jawab Sasuke datar, Tsuki yang secara keseluruhan lebih mirip padanya hanya bisa menatap bingung.

"Merasakan apa, _tousan_?"

"Hn. Kau mencintainya," ketara sekali Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan setengah hati.

"_Sou desu ka_…" gumam Tsuki

"Aaa… _Gochisousama deshita_," perkataan Hinata membuat dua orang yang tadinya terlarut dalam lamunannya itu menoleh sekilas. "_Nan de yo_?" Hinata mencoba bertanya pada puta sulungnya yang terlihat menghembuskan napas.

"_Kaasan_, _tousan _bilang; aku jatuh cinta," Sasuke mendengus geli kala dia melihat semburat merah tipis di kedua belah pipi Hinata. "Tapi kata _tousan_, aku masih terlalu kecil untuk merasakannya,"

Hinata tampak berpikir, dia lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju Tsuki, tanpa diduga wanita yang kini menyandang _marga _Uchiha itu sedikit merendahkan dirinya lalu memeluk putra sulungnya. "Tidak apa-apa, jatuh cinta bukan kesalahan. _Tousan_-mu dulu mengaku dia mencintai _kaasan _saat duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak," ujarnya sembari terkekeh geli.

Meski tipis, terlihat semburat merah di wajah kepala keluarga Uchiha itu, pria itu langsung berpura-pura mendekati putri kecilnya yang sedang sibuk berusaha memakan _natto_nya sendiri.

"Jadi, _kaasan _tidak marah?" tanya Tsuki saat Hinata telah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidak. Dari awal _kaasan _tahu kau menyukai sahabatmu yang cantik itu,"

Ada kalanya, Tsuki merasa begitu beruntung memiliki ibu yang lembut dan penuh pengertian seperti Hinata. Sasuke yang melihatnya kini memasang senyum tipisnya.

"_Tou_-_chan_ semakin tampan kalau tersenyum,"

Sasuke menatap putrinya yang tengah tersenyum manis. "_Ne_. Semua pria Uchiha memang tampan,"

.

.

.

.

.

**Owari**

Mood buat nulis bener-bener menguap entah kemana -_- dan buat nama anaknya Sasuke sama Hinata itu sebenarnya bermaksud; Tsuki = artinya bulan, ya—Sasuke di mata saya kayak bulan, bersinar terang dan begitu indah namun sulit dijangkau, jadi terpikirlah nama itu. Serta Yuki = salju, menurut saya Hinata itu seperti Kristal salju, dia tampak rapuh namun sebetulnya begitu indah. Oke, lupakan soal alasan coret-gak masuk akal-coret itu. Saya lagi berusaha ngebangkitin mood :D

_**Read and Review**_? Thanks.

rosalialuce

2013


End file.
